Love story
by Yakamaniac
Summary: One shot, wrote to the song Love story by Taylor swift. Peeta and Gale hadnt realised they loved each other until now.


Love story

**Wrote this while listening to Love story by Taylor swift, thanks to my friend Erin to encouraging me to write this xD**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

Peeta stood leaning on the top of the balcony of the victor's house, he and Katniss had just been in a fight and the woman ordered a divorce. But for now they had to keep the act up for the rest of the world, there was a party tonight and the baker had to keep a smile on his face and seem happy for the camera.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

He made his way downstairs, he saw the various woman wearing brightly colored dressed all socializing, when he entered the room they all cheered and clapped but quickly resumed to what they were doing.

The baker was shocked by a familiar face maneuvering there way through the crowd, a tall man with olive skin, abed body and shining eyes approached the baker, "Hey" The man smiled.

"Hey there Gale" Peeta grinned.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

The pair of men sat talking to each other, Peeta had confessed more than he had wished to the hunter who just sat there listening, savoring every sound of his voice. The two had never really been friends until now…

But then after a few more minutes of convocation, Gale slowly leaned in his head and kissed Peeta gently on the lips, the two stared at each other for what felt like hours before locking there lips together.

Suddenly a light filled the dark living room, Peeta's mother stood in the doorway screaming, she dragged Gale from Peeta, the hunter made a run for it away from the large home.

Half on hour later Peeta was sat on the stairwell sobbing his eyes out, his face was bright red and eyes were puffy. That was until that night the hunter snuck into the baker's room and took him outside for a little midnight hike.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Gale had led the man outside of the fence of the district, Peeta knew he wasn't aloud here but he didn't care at the moment, the hunter clutched Peeta's hand and led him through the dark forest.

They came to an opening; the moon was shining down, reflecting off each little sparkle of water in the river. Peeta lay his head on Gale's chest as the hunter wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist, they both stood there savoring the moment.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

For the next few days they would sneak out and meet in that spot in the forest, they knew there relationship would be frowned upon by the rest of the district so they kept it quite.

The two would stand there in each others arms and share a few kisses, it was happy for them to escape the chaos of the real world for a little while, get away from all the cameras and interviewers.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

Everything was fine until Peeta's mother found out, she chased Gale down the street with her rolling pin, Gale knew he could over power the woman but wouldn't even attempt to.

The baker ran to meet the hunter; they met with a long loving hug in the middle of the street. "Gale your everything to me" Peeta smiled.

"As are you to me" Gale placed his head on top of the man's head, feeling the soft brown hair tickle his chin.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone 'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Gale once again took Peeta to the same spot in the woods; they still called it "Our spot".

"Peeta I love you" The hunter stared smiling into the baker's sparkling eyes, with his hand wrapped around Peeta's waist.

"I love you too Gale" Peeta stared lovingly at Gale.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

Katniss and her friends had found out about there secret relationship, they had promised to keep there mouths shut to the cameras; Haymitch was the worst to keep quite.

Peeta had heard Katniss was giving Gale a hard time since they were apparently best friends, nagging him saying how he didn't tell her that he loved her husband. But the pair weren't giving up on there feelings, they were true, Peeta had thought his feelings for Katniss were true but he was proven wrong by the very man he used to hate.

_I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you is fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

One day the baker's world has fallen apart, Gale hadn't showed up for weeks. He hadn't even saw the hunter around, rumors carried around that he had moved to district two. His hopes were growing slim, the divorce had been final between Katniss and Peeta, the baker wasn't feeling himself.

He wondered off into "His and Gale's spot" in the woods and sat on a rock and stared off across the water, a warm stream of tears falling from his face. But then he spotted a shadow across the lake, It was awfully familiar; Peeta jumped to his feet and ran towards the man.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

"Gale why did you leave, I felt so alone without you! Why did you leave?" The baker was sobbing heavily; Gale wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close into a comforting embrace.

The two remained there for a minute before Gale released his grip, he slowly knelt down on one knee and held Peeta's hand tightly, he reached into his pocket with his spare hand and pulled out a golden ring you could only get from the richer districts, it was shining In the sunlight brightly to match Peeta's shining eyes.

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Peeta I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, I wanted it to be a surprise, but I love you and I will never leave you feeling lonely again" The hunter smiled up at the baker.

"YES!" Peeta screamed jumping on the hunter once again now sobbing his heart out.

"Ive spoken to your dad, go pick out something nice for the wedding" Gale said with a grin still held on his face.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

They both stood in the church, they had to move to district two to get married but everyone of there friends and family, well most of Peeta's family had come to the wedding.

Peeta was walking down the isle in a bright white tuxedo, brining out his shining eyes, standing by his side was Katniss and Madge on the other.

Gale stood smiling down at his husband to be, Peeta looked at his partner, and the black tuxedo really fitted Gale extremely well making him like perfect.

"I wouldn't ask for anything more" The baker smiled at Gale.

"I would" Gale smirked, Peeta looked at him confused.

"This" Gale placed the finger on his now husbands finger and locked there lips together.


End file.
